Love Entwined
by PrincyJessie
Summary: This is a series of events of EMily and Alison but in Hanna's point of view. Can Hanna's wins Emily's heart? or Emily's heart will be broken forever by one girl?
1. Chapter 1

Just read this from other fanfics and got this idea

Hanna leaned back on her hospital bed recalling what just happened between her and Emily. She has just Emily of she could kiss her and Emily rejected her, she felt bad she felt Emily playing with her heart. That bitch has everything Hanna can't have now Hanna believed that she can get Alison's image off of Emily's head.

It has been two days since she came back to school, it was just a regular day Mona was chatting with her about her love life which Hanna didn't listen to. The day before was crazy, Hanna messed up her dad's wedding then Emily was found outside a barn saying Ali was here, she traced her lips and then I realize what she meant Ali kissed her. Hanna's blood is boiling she needs to work fast.

That day Hanna just finished taking a shower when she walked into her room she noticed Emily was crying, she quickly went over to her and said: "Emily what happen tell me?" Emily shake her head and said: "No...no..." Hanna loved Emily but this is not the Emily she like to see, she said: "Please Emmy...I tell you everything." Emily looked at her and said: "Maya broke up with me..." Hanna looked at Em and hugged her. Hanna said: "Don't worry I got you I got you."

That day was the day of the plan to lure A out, Hanna get to see a brand new side of Emily. This new Emily was fierce and confidence, Hanna loved this new Emily she was bitchy but she loved the new challenge. Afterschool, they held another sleepover playing truth or dare. The bottle pointed to Emily and Spencer said: "Emily do you still love Ali?" Emily looked at them and said: "Pick dare Spencer." Spencer said: "I dare you to kiss one of us." Emily looked at all three of them, Hanna played with her hands she wanted to kiss Emily her friends wasn't blind Emily was beautiful and everything was good about her. Emily leaned into Hanna and gently kissed her on the lips and said to Spencer: "There you go."

Hanna was still stunned from the kiss as Emily walked in the room, Emily looked at Hanna and said: "Hanna I'm sorry if that offend you Spencer was playing truth or dare and..." Hanna didn't let Emily continue as HAnna pressed her lips into her and passionately kissed her. Emily quickly backed away and went to bed left Hanna stood shocked.

The days after the kiss Emily started avoiding her so Hanna decided to test out if Emily had feelings for her, she grabbed Caleb and kissed him passionately in front of her friends. Emily felt like her heart has been ripped apart and looked at Spencer said: "Spence I have a math test I need to finish see you."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Emily ran to a classroom and stayed there crying, seconds later Aria walked in the classroom when she heard some sobbing sounds. Aria yelled: "Who's there?" Emily moved out of the shadows as Aria quickly went to wrap her arms around her. Aria wiped the tears off her face and said: "What happen?" Emily looked at her and kissed her. Aria let her kiss her for a few seconds then pulled apart, Aria said: "Em what was that?" Emily looked at her and said: "Sorry Aria." She then ran off to the bench where Alison's memorial was and sat down eyes closed.

Aria quickly called Spencer and Hanna. Aria sat down as HAnna quickly asked: "Is it an A text again?" Spencer looked at Aria as Aria shake her head, Spencer ask: "Then what is it?" Aria said: "Something is wrong with Emily." Hanna's eyes quickly shot up and said: "What happen?" Aria said: "Today I found her crying in the classroom she looked so...broken." Spencer said: "Oh no." Aria said: "What happen?" Spencer looked at them and said:"Did you forget? Emily loved Alison and tomorrow is her memorial!" Spencer, Aria and Hanna quickly went to Emily's house as Emily's mom Pam answered the door. Hanna quickly shot up to her room and found no one was there. Hanna looked over her things and then stumbled upon her notebook, when she was about to open it Aria said:"Han! That is Em's privacy!" Hanna looked at her and said:" YOu want to care about her privacy or her life?" Aria was silenced, Hanna opened the book and read: "Alison was dead all over again...I promised myself never to fall in love with my best friend...but I made that mistake again I fell in love with Hanna... that day she kissed Caleb it was like she stabbed me in the heart and took it out again my heart was shattered in a million pieces but she taped it piece of piece and then shattered again.. Emily."

That minute Hanna felt guility she thought Emily treat her as a target practice just like Alison but she was wrong Emily was not Alison she was too nice to be that bitch. Hanna quickly went to Alison's memorial as her two friends looked at her then at the book. Hanna saw Emily lying on the bench as she went and pulled her off the bench yelling: "How dare you Emily Fields made me worry about you!" Emily's eyes was already filled with tears her eyes was bloody red. Emily opened her eyes and took out her headphones said: "HAnna?" Hanna said: "Yes its me!" Emily said: "What happen?" Hanna quickly hugged her and said: "Emily don't you ever scare me like that." Emily hugged her back and sat down with her said: "Who made you cry?" Hanna said: "You." When Emily was about to ask her why Hanna kissed her on the lips as Emily pushed her back, Hanna looked at her then at Alison memorial said:"YOu still love Ali right?" Emily looked at her and said: "Yes." Hanna looked at her and said: "That night you kissed me, you treat me as a target practice?" Emily's eyes was furious and said: "Hanna! I would never treat you like that I care too much about you to do that." Hanna then ran off to her car and drove to the library as she sat down beneath one of the shelves and sat down.

Emily was at home thinking about what just happen, suddenly Alison's ghost appeared. Alison whisper in her ear: "Emily?" Emily looked at her shocked: "Ali?" Alison smiled and said: "Hello EMily." Emily looked at her and said: "Why are you here?" Alison smiled and said: "To see my target practice girl." Emily looked at Alison this was the real Alison she pushed her to the wall and said: "You bitch you killed your own sister and you're dead yourself so what are you smiling." Alison smiled at her and said: "I like the new side of you, at least I get to leave a great deep mark on you." Emily said: "You won't be in my memory for long." Alison smiled: "Really Em? You spend like what two years on me?" Emily smiled and said: "I am going to forget you now!" Emily was about to hit the ghost but she disappeared, Emily quickly went to the library.

Hanna was sleeping in the library when Emily walk by her she placed her hands around her beautiful face as Hanna hit that person in the face. Emily hold her nose and groaned: "Hanna!" Hanna quickly apologized and said: "Oh Em! Sorry Sorry!" Emily noticed her nose didn't bleed and continue said: "Hanna I'm sorry for earlier." Hanna looked at her and smiled: "Its ok." Emily quickly kissed her and smiled: "You were never my target practice you were always my motivation to move on from Ali so I can be with you." Hanna was stunned and said: "Em..." Emily put her hands on Hanna's lips and said: "I love you Hanna." Hanna looked at her and said: "I love you too Em." Then suddenly Emily felt hands gripped her arms and she looked up it was Aria and Spencer. Aria was carrying a spray can along with Spencer she knew something was not good, Aria said: "You guys made us worry now its time to pay!" HAnna and Emily started running as EMily said: "I'm sorry guys!" Spencer caught them in time as Aria started tickling Em as Em surrender said: "I surrender guys!" Spencer laughed and said: "Punhishment is kiss Hanna!" Emily laughed and said: "I be glad to." Emily and Hanna went into a passionate kiss.


End file.
